onceuponatime_tvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Slippers
Ruby Slippers Episode Number: Season 5, Episode 18 Directed By: Eriq La Salle Air Date: April 17, 2016 Previous Episode: Her Handsome Hero Next Episode Sisters "Ruby Slippers" is the eighteenth episode of Season 5 of the American fairytale/drama series Once Upon a Time, which aired on April 17, 2016. In this episode, Ruby goes to the Underworld to find Zelena. In flashbacks, Ruby, Mulan. and Dorothy meet. Plot 'Opening Sequence' Red walks around the red-tinted forest. 'Event Chronology' The Oz events take place years after the flashback scenes from "Our Decay", they also take place immediately after Zelena is banished to Oz in "Swan Song" and before she goes back to Storybrooke in the present day scenes in "Our Decay". The Oz present events take place not long after Zelena leaves. The Underworld events take place after "Her Handsome Hero" 'In the Character's Past' In Oz, "some time ago," Ruby and Mulan encounter Dorothy's dog Toto in the woods while searching for Ruby's pack. Dorothy believes the growling Toto has identified Ruby as a witch, but Ruby explains her wolf heritage. Toto runs off, and Red insists on helping Dorothy track the dog, after Dorothy initially goes the wrong way. The three come upon Zelena, who demands the silver slippers from Dorothy as ransom for Toto, whom she has found. That night, Mulan, Ruby, and Dorothy brew a potion to use against Zelena. Ruby and Dorothy go to collect the last ingredient, a poppy. Dorothy explains that Toto was a final gift from her beloved Auntie Em, who died shortly after interceding to prevent Dorothy's family from having her committed due to her stories of Oz. Ruby reveals that she was expelled by her village after accidentally killing her boyfriend, Peter. She also shares that she still feels she is searching for something, but she no longer knows what. They collect the poppy but then are attacked by winged monkeys. Dorothy confirms that she trusts Ruby, so Ruby takes on her wolf form and carries Dorothy to safety. After they return to Mulan, a seemingly disconcerted Dorothy goes off alone. Ruby tells Mulan that she thinks Dorothy is what she has been looking for, but she is afraid Dorothy is disgusted by her wolf identity; Mulan reveals that she regrets not having told someone how she felt, and urges Ruby not to make the same mistake, as Dorothy might return her feelings. But Ruby discovers Dorothy has fled. At the Emerald Palace, Dorothy confronts Zelena, who pricks her with a sleeping curse. 'In the Underworld' Ruby is surprised to find herself in the Underworld, as she had been pursuing Zelena via a tracking spell; Ruby believes the wolf in her has destroyed another life: Dorothy's, and she wants to make it right. Emma explains that Zelena is in the Underworld, and suggests they confront her. Hades informs Zelena of Ruby's presence, and Zelena decides to use the silver slippers to leave in order to avoid further damning herself in Regina's eyes. But Regina and the others arrive before she can leave. Zelena reveals that she put Dorothy under a sleeping curse, and that it can't be broken as Dorothy has no loved ones to provide a "true love's kiss." At Regina's urging, Zelena hands over the silver slippers. Ruby realizes that Dorothy's late Auntie Em might be in the Underworld, and they find her at a diner she runs. She agrees to blow a kiss into a bottle for Ruby to bring to Dorothy, but Hades appears and turns Em into a liquid, by contaminating her soup with liquid from the River of Lost Souls, and bottles her up. He declares the Storybrooke visitors anathema, and that anyone who works with them would be under penalty of the same punishment. Ruby is distraught, and Snow asks her if she loves Dorothy; Ruby admits it, but is afraid to try to give Dorothy true love's kiss, as she doesn't know if Dorothy ever reciprocated her feelings. Snow convinces her to try. Zelena goes to Hades' lair, where he pours Em into the River of Lost Souls, and explains that he has done this only because Dorothy is Zelena's enemy. She agrees to try to accept him into her life, and they share a drink. Belle visits Zelena and asks for her help, "as a mother." Zelena hears her out, and Belle becomes even more worried after remembering that Zelena's pregnancy was magically accelerated. Belle later goes to Gold, revealing that Zelena has given her the pin with the sleeping curse. Belle believes the curse will put her beyond Hades' reach until the contract can be destroyed; she tells Gold to bring her to her father to break the curse, and then pricks herself. Meanwhile, David discovers that Cruella is having the phone booth removed by Claude (who was a guard for Regina that Hook killed in the season 2 "Queen of Hearts" episode) on Hades' orders; she offers to let them use it if Henry will write her back to life, but he refuses. David and Snow become so distraught, Emma insists that one of them must return to Storybrooke to be with their son, Neal; they assume it must be David, but Killian uses the enchantment Hades put on his hook to replace Snow's name with David's on the tombstone, allowing her to leave. Using the slippers, Ruby and Snow depart for Oz. Henry writes story pages showing that Dorothy was successfully revived, and that Snow is with Neal in Storybrooke. 'In Oz' Ruby and Snow arrive in Oz to discover Mulan and the Munchkins standing vigil over the sleeping Dorothy. Ruby kisses Dorothy, breaking the curse. Dorothy explains that she left Ruby to protect her; having discovered her own feelings for Ruby, she feared Zelena would harm Ruby. They continue to kiss. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as The Wicked Witch/Zelena *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Greg Germann as Hades *Victoria Smurfit as Cruella De Vil *Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood/Ruby *Jamie Chung as Mulan *Teri Reeves as Dorothy Gale *Emma Caulfield as The Blind Witch *Gina Stockdale as Auntie Em Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features Ruby in the woods. *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on January 27, 2016. *Ruby Slippers are mentioned in the third episode of Season Three by Neal, when he is looking for a way to travel to Neverland. However, they do not appear on the show. They are a reference to the magical items of the same name from 1939 The Wizard of Oz, which is the film adaptation of L. Frank Baum's The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Instead, the Silver Slippers are introduced in "It's Not Easy Being Green". *The establishing shot of the Underworld and the diner is stock footage of Storybrooke from "The Thing You Love Most" and "Save Henry", but with a different color hue. Storybrooke's clock tower has been digitally replaced by the Underworld Library's broken version. *Belle was put under a sleeping curse in this episode, so that Emilie de Ravin could go on maternity leave. |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *Vancouver's Everett Crowley Park doubles as Oz for this episode.